War bleeds chocolate and blood
by Raylean-Ann-Bowie
Summary: What happens when Willy Wonka and Jareth the Goblin King meet? More than blood is shed in this tale of the most epic bitch fight of the centurie!


The bells were just ringing their final tolls as Sara swept into her class room for fifth period English class, Sara had only just unlocked the door from lunch and sat at her desk when students flooded into her class taking seats. Sara marked off any students she recognized right off the bat on the attendance. The bell struck its twelfth toll as Charlie Bucket ran into class, his light brown hair askew from racing off to class, Sara smiled for she knew he had just been out by the old willow with her own brother talking and laughing their lunch hour away. Charlie came straight up to Sara's desk and started to chat with her about lunch telling her how he had brought two sticks of the newly perfected meal chewing gum so he and Toby could save time then chattered on about how Toby had made a crystal ball appear out of thin air and how they had watched princesses in different lands for a wile then they talked to jareth until lunch ended, all the wile smiling so wide he showed off his impressive white teeth, which was a wonder how he got them so bright considering all the candy he ate. Wile Charlie continued to talk Sara marveled at how big he was, it was only tenth grade and yet Sara could not believe the transformation Charlie had, had since going to live with the very gracious Mr. Willy Wonka. Before Charlie had been so thin and sickly looking, his cloths were always dirty and had more than a few holes in them. Before the light in Charlie's eyes that shone so bright now had only been a tiny little glimmer almost never seen in his old, hollow, waxen face. Sara was happy to think that Charlie and her brothers were both so close, Sara saw Charlie almost every day after school for a half an hour before both boys disappeared to their mentors sides for more lessons on what to do before the fine empires of both were passed on. Sara looked disapprovingly at Charlie as he told on how he much wanted to meet the goblin king in person. Sara gave Charlie a knowing look," Charlie he may seem amazing at first I know but, he's a conceded, selfish, unfair little man child, I don't know if it would be best for you to go meet him", the sad look that spread across Charlie's face was almost unbearable. His eyes suddenly widened, Charlie stared off to the left just above Saras shoulder, his finger rose to point but not before the voice issued out of the man that had come to appear just behind Sara. The air around the Sara was filled with the luscious smell of peaches, and the air crackles with magic. Slowly Sara looked at her shoulder which was cover in glitter, then up to the owner of the mounds of glitter that now swirled all around her class room. Jareth was just as Sara had remembered him, tall, and beautiful, with a main of wild blonde hair that just could not be tamed. He wore his maroon jacket, and a pair of light gray leopard pattern knickers, that were absolutely skin tight. Sara sighed, some things just never change, she thought as she looked at his black leather knee high boots. Hesitantly Sara looked up at his face, absolute perfection, carved by the very angels that fall from haven, the dark and beautiful angels that only create dark and powerful things... The face with buty and grace. Althout it also had a hunting look of hunger, and danger that showed just how dangerous the goblin king was, for no matter the beauty, his eyes showed the danger. Sara's breath caught in her through as she looked at his eyes, his beautiful mix-matched eyes. One a crystal blue and so cold if froze Sara on the spot as it searched her very soul for any thoughts, dreams, emotions, love. The other a coffee brown that was deep and intense, Jareth's only point of vulnerability. As his melodic voice raped around Sara she had to fight to stay in her right mind as she had in the labyrinth, "well I must say, it's nice to see you to Sara, oh how I have missed your curt tong. Toby often speaks of the things you tell him of me," Here Jareth smiled "why don't we go out for a moment to catch up" jareth asked and without waiting for an awnser he teleported him, Sara and Charlie off to his castle, in the Escher room. Charlie gasped as he looked around him, soon he regretted this for he became very dizzy and couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. Jareth laughed and the sound echoed all around, ' brings back memories doesn't it Sara?" jareth stood just behind her and placed his hand on her waist, leaning his lips in closer to her neck, Sara rolled her eyes and turned out of Jareth's grasp. The goblin king faltered for a moment looking hurt and angry, but before Sara could say any thing the emotion was gone and replaced by a cool mask, Jareth's façade of cool and calm was back and he looked at Sara with appraising eyes. Then without another glance he turned to Charlie, circling the boy, surveying him. Finally the king stopped in front of the boy and a smirk spread across his face, "your Charlie, Toby's friend, tell me, what do you think of me? Do you think me conceited, as Sara dose?" jareth asked with a sharp glare, "I also failed to add power hungry and a glitter fairy" Sara called from the set of stairs she was perched on. Jareth glared, and then turning back to Charlie he crossed his arms waiting for the answer to his pervious question. Charlie looked around for help as he slowly edged away from the very intimidating goblin king whom radiated power, finally Charlie decided he must speak before jareth blew up. "Well- I-I-… I guess I can't really say anything about you because I don't really know you, I mean I think you should get to know some one before you judge them, obviously Sara knows you, but… I don't so-I … uhh, I mean I've told Mr. Wonka before not to judge, but he dose any way…" Charlie trailed off knowing how stupid he sounded and knowing he had said too much. Jareth's eyes widened making Charlie flinch, Charlie knew he had said the wrong answer and knew the king would make him pay for it. Jareth raised his left gloved hand and in it appeared a crystal ball, in his right a riding crop; he raised his arm to through his crystal ball at Charlie and started to through. Charlie would have been a goner if not for Sara; at that moment she scoffed at jareth making him turn all his furies on her. Sara rolled her eyes at his tough guy act, "really jareth? Are you so vain that this little boys sputtering has harmed you humongous ego? And yet you wonder why I won't marry you, good god why don't you get a life and stop harassing children jerry!" jareth was so stunned he dropped his ball, his eyes widened in shock and his face paled at saras remarks. Jareth snapped his jaw shut and narrowed his eyes, he was about to let Sara have it when she surprised him again, "god, what is it with you egocentric misogynist men? First you then that Mr. Wonka, you should hear what he has to say about you, if only the two of you were in a room together, that would be a sight to see, biggest bitch fight of the century!" Sara glared at jareth with full force, then she added "common Charlie I have a class to teach" and with that Sara waved her arm and the two stepped through a portal and back into the class room like nothing had happened. Leaving jareth at a total loss for words.

Disclaimer: I own no one… yet lol

Hey guy's this is my first labyrinth fanfic but I have been a major fan ever since I was little so I figured if any one could do it I can! Please be nice, if not, well what ever. Thanks for your time, and, please leave a little contribution in the little box!


End file.
